


Your hands might be my end

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fetish, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Frikey, Gay, Hand Fetish, Hand Jobs, Hand porn, Hands, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Tattoos, frank iero's hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey lust after Frank hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your hands might be my end

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Iero and Mikey Way do not belong to me they belong to themselves and are not mine. This is fiction not real made it u.

Franks hands are so beautiful and I love to look at them. I watch them when he plays on stage and the way that he fingers the strings makes my head spin. He has these amazing tats on them that makes it even harder to keeps my eyes off of them. Sometimes he runs them over my brother's body on stage and I try not to stare or think about him running them over my body like that instead.  
He doesn't touch me the way that he does Gerard but I don't think I could handle it if he did. I might just lose myself right there on stage and start moaning. I find my eyes drawn to them off stage as well when he is cracking his knuckles or when he is writing something and I see the way they wrap around a pencil. I watch him run them through his long hair as he pushes it out of his face. The way his fingers lightly brush other peoples or he gesture when he talks. When he flips people off, is my favorite. His arm extended out and his middle finger raised.  
His hands are all that I can think about. When I close my eyes, I see those perfect fingers and I dream about them at night in my sleep. I have even jacked off thinking about them touching me or wrapped around my aching dick when I am alone in my bunk. I feel like I am losing my mind because I cant stop it. I almost want to cry out with the frustartion. Tonight is even worse, I am alone in the bus and the silence is screaming at me. The rest of the guys went to eat but I wasn't really hungry. I am skinny but I always have been concerned with my weight even if it was more when I was younger. I sigh leaning back on the sofa in the lounge at the front of the bus. I am bored and I don't know what to do with myself. It is so rare these days that I have even found myself alone. I am starting to think I should've gone with them. I don't really see the point, however, when I am not hungry I'd just be sitting there. I probably should eat, I haven't eaten much in the last few days. I just can't stop thinking about Frank though and it completely stresses me out.  
I was about to get up and head to my bunk for a wank to help me relax and I hoped it would help me fall asleep. I didn't make it that far before Frank came bouncing in, in his usually hyper ball of energy. He flops down on the sofa and looks at me sideways; grinning.  
I decided not to go, he tells me.  
Oh, is all I can say.  
I thought we could play a video game for bit, Frank tells me.  
I was just about to head to bed. I tell him knowing that I won't be able to watch his hands on that controller. I start to stand up but his hand falls on my arm causing me to suck in a ragged breath.  
Mikey, why are you trying to avoid me? He says as he turns me to look him my eyes.  
Shit. Shit. Shit. What will I say? I'm not, I mumble and blush. I am just tired.  
He runs those beautiful fingers up and down my arm and my entire body trembles. I swallow hard turning all the way towards him. It's your hands, Frank, they are making me insane. I can't stop thinking about them. I slap my hand over my mouth to stop the words from coming out. I am completely horrified and I feel the tears well up threatening to spill over. I am not sure how red my cheeks are but I can feel them burning with my shame. I pull my hand away apologizing.  
He reaches out, one his elegant tatted hands taking my hand into his. Tell me all about your thoughts on my hands, he says.  
I want to have them all over my body, touching me, and caressing my skin. I want to suck them and lick them. I can't believe that I am telling him this. I feel even more shame now and I want to run away.  
He reaches out running one of his fingers over my lower lip. I can't help my self and I flick out my tongue out licking the digit. He makes a noise in the back of his throat but doesn't pull away. Feeling bolder, I suck the finger into my mouth. I suck on it letting my tongue swirl around it. After a few moments he starts fucking my mouth with his finger. It makes me whole body ache. He slides it out my mouth causing me to whimper.  
If you want me to touch you, I think you might want to take some of these clothes off.  
My head is swimming with the idea of his touch. I rip my shirt violently over my head throwing onto the bus floor. His eyes rake over my thin bare chest, drinking it in. He places his hand on me and soft he mumbles as he runs his fingers down my chest. Soon he's caressing me with feather light touches all over my chest and stomach. I am hard and aching in my jeans and I want to beg him to touch it but I bite my lip as he absently traces patches on my chest.  
I don't want to stop him because I am mesmerized by his fingers that are touching me. I had dreamed of this for so long. I slide my hands down and undo the button on my jeans and push my own hand inside.  
Is this, ok? I mumble flushing red again.  
Let me, he says softly pulling my hand away. Can you, he says biting his lip, I mean will you take them off?  
I lift my hips up pushing my jeans and boxers down. My cock springs free, slapping against my pale flat belly. His eyes drop straight to my crotch so long he mumbles. He reaches out running his fingers up and down the length curiously. I think about how I might just die watching those fingers on my cock. He wraps them around my length stroking gently almost lazy. It feels good but he isn't stroking hard or fast enough. I know that he is doing it on purpose and I need more.  
Frankie, I mumble in a breathy rush. He lets go off my cock and stands up abruptly. I groan at the loss of his hand on me.  
Shh, he says pressing the digit to my lips and I nip at it.  
Then he went rushing to the bunks where his head disappears into his bunk and I can see his sexy ass moving about enticingly. Then he gives me a triumphant yell before returning to me. He has lube clenched tightly in his palm. My eyes widen at the sight of it. My mind is screaming, what is he doing with that. He flips the top open while he grins at me. He squirts the liquid on his fingers and then snaps the lid shut. He massages it all over his fingers and then he moves back to stand between my legs. His hand that is not covered in lube presses me back into the sofa.  
Lean back, he tells me. There, yes, just like that, he mumbles.  
He then reaches between my legs and begins circling my hole with one of his wet fingers. Then as slowly as he can possibly move, he presses the finger into me. I bite my lip, watching wide eyed as the digit buries its self inside of me.  
He looks up at me smirking. You can't stop thinking about my fingers, so, I thought that I'd let you watch them fuck your tight little hole.  
Oh, I hiss through my clenched teeth.  
His fingers really are perfect stroking in and out me. He wraps the other hand around my dick and starts stroking me. I couldn't decide where to look at the hand wrapped around my dick or the one that kept disappearing inside of me. I let me eyes flick back and forth. It was all to much for me to take and the moment that he brushed my prostate, I came.  
Oh, fucking hell, Frankie. I moaned unashamed.  
He just smiled working his fingers in my hole until I stopped spurting onto his hand and my tummy. When he finally eased his finger out of me, I whimpered at the loss of it. He let my limp dick slide from his hand and grinned at me lopsided. Do you feel better now? He asks me.  
Yes. I tell him hazily. I realize that I have not reciprocated and I have left him hard. Oh, Frank, I am sorry, I say, I will help you, but he cuts me off and kisses my lips softly.  
Don't worry about it, you don't have to do anything for me in return. I stare at him confused and embarrassed. I do want you, Mikey but I think we should take this slow. I would not hesitate to let you do wicked things to me. Just not now I need you to know this isn't about sex that I really do have feelings for you.  
I look at him wide eyed and bite my lip. I hadn't even considered that. Frank, I start but he cuts me off.  
Mikey I would never use you for sex or just to get off.  
I nod in understanding. He knows me to well. How insecure and awkward I feel. I do not think I am attractive like my brother nor do i have the same confidence as him. I know I am not beautiful like Frank is. I grab him pulling him against my lips crushing them hard against his. The kiss is almost violent and desperate. When he break away, I lick his lip and I just want to ravage him.  
Thank you, Frankie, for caring so much about how I feel. I tug my pants back on realizing that the guys will be back soon.  
Frank flops down next to me and entwines his fingers in mine. It is quiet for a little while as we sit in comfortable silence.  
Mikey, you really are amazing and beautiful, just so know, He says.  
I squeeze his hand and smile contentedly.


End file.
